Tale As Old As Time
by soul bound
Summary: A mix of fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

In hopes of a miracle, little Catherine prayed, down on her knees with her tiny hands clasped together in front of her as she bowed her head. "I know sometimes I do not often listen to stepmother but I promise to be a good girl from now on. Please, please take care of Papa and let him live much longer. I promise to help with chores and whatever stepmother tells me to do. I hope you do not take Papa from me. Amen," finished Catherine. She stayed still and hoped that her prayer would be answered.

"My dearest daughter," said Thomas in a weak voice.

"Papa," cried Catherine and crawled on the floor to his makeshift bed by the fireplace. "Papa," she wiped her tears with her small hands.

"My dearest Catherine," he reached for her his daughter's hand as his breathing started to waver. "Do not forgery how much I love you."

"Papa do not leave me, too. You promised," her green eyes filled with tears as she cried. She had lost her mother when she was a baby and now her father was leaving her at an early age of ten.

"Be strong my daughter. Remember they are your family now. You have your stepsisters and your stepmother. I love you so much." whispered Thomas. They were his last words as the fire died on the hearth.

"Papa! Papa do not leave me too." Little Catherine stayed by her father's side and held his hand until someone pulled her away from him. The little girl, who was her father's world, cried and cried until she had more tears to cry. From there on her life was never the same.

**BATB**

**Many years later...**

Catherine had grown to be a pretty young lady, who was noticed by many a men but there was only one who had stolen her heart. It was a love like any, though young and naive they were. Still, it was endearing and sweet until a betrayal left her heartbroken once more. She lost her only solace in the cruel world she lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters, who treated her no more than a housemaid instead of the family her father spoke of before passing away.

Her pale face, arms to her elbow, and apron were covered in soot from cleaning the chimney all morning as she was tasked to do. In the middle of her chore, there was a knock on the front door. Being familiar with her family she knew that they would not bother to get up and check on the visitor who came by unannounced.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and stood from her crawling stance in front of the nearly cleaned chimney. There was another knock on the door while she stretched her back. She wiped her hands on the backside of her apron until it was decent and walked out to the entry.

To her surprise one of the guest was no stranger to her and invoked a startle from her, nearly making her shriek but she did not dare to draw attention to herself. She hardly noticed the other gentleman behind him. "Evan," whispered Catherine. The look of pain was still well within her eyes.

"Catherine," replied he, who was filled with regret since the day they parted.

"You know each other?" said the other, his voice low and husky, while he stepped out of the shadow of his companion. His presence usually called attention but at the moment she couldn't take her eyes off of her former lover. He looked to his friend then to girl at the door and back to his friend. "Is she?"

Evan nodded in reply before the question could be asked as he could not take his eyes off of her. It was like the first day they met when his heart race merely at the sight of her. Even with the soot on her porcelain skin she was still beautiful as ever.

"My apologies for being rude. I am," said the other but he was interrupted.

Catherine abruptly held the skirt of her soot covered dress up and bowed her head. "Your royal highness, Prince Vincent," she curtsied in front of him. "My apologies for being rude. I was surprised by your presence, your highness."

"No apologies necessary. And as you already know this is Evan."

Catherine turned her attention to Evan once again, ignoring the Prince as if his presence was of no value. It was a reaction neither had seen before due to the popularity of the Prince's handsome face. "How do you know each other?"

"Evan saved my life when were young. Since then he has been at my side," answered Prince Vincent, whose voice had peaked at the jealousy he felt. It was unusual for him but it was a predicament he had never encountered. All attention would go to him and not once did they notice Evan, who most saw as a servant, which he was not, of the Prince instead of a friend.

"My apologies again your royal highness," said Catherine as she bowed her head.

"Cathy, who is at our door?" Her stepmother called out from deep inside the cottage. Her heavy footsteps could be heard as she walked towards the entry.

"Where are my manners? Please do come in," Catherine pushed the door open for them and stepped aside for them to enter their humble cottage her father built with his own hands before she was born.

Both men walked in quietly without a word. Evan was first, who kept his eyes on Catherine and she the same and followed by Prince Vincent, who watched their interaction with eyes that turned green with envy that no one seem to notice but him.

"Cathy?" Asked the Prince.

"Catherine, your royal highness," replied she.

Their tall stature exuded a strong presence especially Prince Vincent, who held his head up high as he looked around his new surrounding. It was much smaller than the castle he lived in his whole life but it felt homely and warm where the castle could be cold and dreary on days he was alone.

Catherine bowed her head when she caught her stepmother in the corner of her eye and stepped away.

"Girls come down here," yelled the stepmother, who stood with a wide grin on her pasty face as she marked the two men. "Now!" Added the stepmother and walked to the entry where the three stood. "Your royal highness," she curtsied and bowed.

The two sisters slowly came out from the same room as their mother. The eldest, Tess was elegant in height, petite with perfect bronze skin. The youngest, Heather was short yet curvy but lean with a lighter bronze complexion that girls envied. Both were beautiful in their own way but rumors of their indecent character made others wary of them.

"Your royal highness," said both. They grabbed the skirt of their dress and curtsied.

"I am afraid that we can not stay for long. We have come to announce your invitation to the Royal Masquerade Ball for all four ladies of the house," informed Prince Vincent and turned turned his attention to Catherine, who stood by the open door. "Hope to see you there, Catherine," added the Prince. He grabbed her hand, raised it to his lips, softly kissing it.

Catherine held her breath and did not breathe again until he was no longer touching her but her body still quivered from his touch though short as it was. She looked away from the Prince's piercing eyes and found her stepmother, who stood there completely wonderstruck at the exchange between the Prince and her stepdaughter who was covered in soot.

Prince Vincent turned his attention once more to the rest of the party that was shocked at the scene. Had it been someone else, Catherine would have been scolded but it was the Prince and they did not dare speak ill in front of his royal highness. "We are looking forward to seeing all four ladies tonight," added the Prince as he grabbed the sealed invitation, official seal of the royal family, from Evan and gave it to the still stunned stepmother. "We shall take our leave. Goodbye ladies and hope to see you all tonight."

The two gentlemen turned to leave and this time they both looked at Catherine as they passed her at the door and she dared to lift her head up to meet their gaze that was quite mesmerizing. Her breath caught in her throat as the Prince paused and she was quite sure there was a smile on his lips but it ended all too quickly as they walked out of the cottage.

Catherine watched their backs when she closed the door behind them and was left with regret. The feeling did not last too long when she was immediately met with six angry and jealous eyes as she turned back to return to her chore.

**BATB**

The path from the front door to the gate was short but filled with endless flowers that Catherine planted herself after learning from her father before his death. The father and daughter would spend morning tending to the garden after her mother passed away as she had loved flowers. The two gentlemen closed the gate behind them and entered the carriage awaiting them.

"Thanks again for doing that Prince Vincent," said Evan after taking his seat opposite of the Prince.

"What have I told you before. It is Vincent. You are not my servant but a friend."

"As this is a royal duty, I shall call you by your proper title."

"Forget it," said Prince Vincent. "Do you think that they will attend the ball? Their invitation was rather late."

"I hope so," replied Evan.

"You still love her?" asked Prince but it was more of a statement.

"I do. For a moment it looked as if you meant the kiss."

"You said the invitation needs to look authentic and for all four ladies of the house. How else do you propose I do that at such a late hour?"

"I never asked you to kiss her," replied Evan with jealousy in his voice.

"I was being a gentleman. Can they turn down an invitation from the Prince, who showed proper manners to a young lady?" And he too hoped that Catherine would not turn down his invitation. A small playful smile formed on his lips at the thought of a chance of seeing her tonight at the ball that he had dreaded since the King and Queen made the announcement. It was his birthright they reminded him to find his future Queen and to one day rule the kingdom just like they had for many decades.

"Prince Vincent, we both know what you truly are," warned Evan, who was the only other person in the world that knew of the Prince's secret.

"Do you think I will ever find her?" Asked Prince Vincent while his demeanor quickly changed and his voice more grave and solemn.

"You shall have a ballroom full of women to pick from your highness. I assure you that you will find the one you are destined for as she is for you."

"Will you keep watch of me?" Asked the nervous Prince.

"Do not stray too far from my sight. You will have until the last stroke of midnight."

**BATB**

"Cathy," said the stepmother in her shrill voice when she called for her stepdaughter, who was busy with chores as though she was a housemaid rather that one of the residents and true owner of the cottage that her father built.

"Catherine, stepmother," corrected Catherine once more as she walked in the kitchen where all three were gathered.

Her two stepsisters sat next to their mother and she knew that they were up to something deceitful. She truly hated them both. They had sabotaged her chances with Evan, the farmer's son, who had taken a fancy to her. Catherine caught her younger stepsister in the barn with him. Heather had given him too much spirits which he had never drank before and he honestly did not remember what happened the night before though their clothing was missing.

They had plans for a future together but that dream went bleak and vanished as her stepsister reminded her everyday of the incident in the barn. She knew that Tess was somehow involved. After all Heather was not someone you would call smart. Heather was pretty but not too bright as one would assume from her appearance.

"Why must you be so naught my child?" Asked an infuriated stepmother.

"I am not a child. I am now seventeen. Please do not call me Cathy as if I am a child. How many times must I tell you this stepmother?" said, a very annoyed Catherine, who spent most of the day cleaning, so that she could make time to ready herself for the ball that evening.

"Catherine. Daughter. Dear. Sit," said the stepmother, who was close to losing her temper but she knew better and they did not have much time to argue tonight as they had a ball to prepare for.

"Yes, stepsister do sit and take a rest," added Tess with a smirk.

"Mother, tell her now," whined an impatient Heather, the baby of the family who always got what she wanted due to her mother's adoration for her.

Catherine sat across the table from the only family she had. If only she had a choice she would leave but she had lost her hope for a future with Evan and had no other place to call home.

"As you know Prince Vincent, the Keller's only son and next in line to the throne has invited us all to tonight's ball. You are not to go," informed the wicked stepmother.

Catherine stood from her chair so quickly causing it to fall backwards. Her voice, usually soft and welcoming had disappeared and was replaced with anger. "You heard what his highness said earlier. Prince Vincent said all four ladies not two or three but all four."

"Do not raise your voice young lady!" Yelled the stepmother, who had enough of the naughty stepdaughter, who dared speak back. "Whilst you are living under my roof and as long as you live here, you shall abide by my rules. We will tell Prince Vincent that you have fallen ill. Is this understood?"

Catherine looked in disbelief at her two stepsisters, who sat by their mother with a hideous smirk on their face. They had already taken everything from her and still could not even have the kindness of heart to give to her one night, a moment of happiness to cherish. She already had nowhere to go. Her plans of leaving with Evan disappeared the moment she caught him with Heather and the pain still remained deep in her heart.

"As you wish stepmother," replied a hopeless Catherine, who knew better than to argue with them. It would be a losing fight and she no longer had the strength or the will to continue being in their evil presence. "I shall be in my room," said a defeated Catherine, who walked away without another word and with tears in her eyes.

**BATB**

Though it pained her, Catherine still stood by the gate and waved as the carriage with her stepmother and stepsisters left for the ball. She watched as they rode off with glee and turned away after disappearing along the bend. Alone once again, she entered the quiet cottage but to her surprise she was not alone. A tall woman stood in front of the warm fireplace dressed all in white and had a face of an angel.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Asked a confused Catherine. Although surprised there was something about the woman's eyes that she trusted.

"Every night you cry for me and wish for me to console you. What is the one thing your heart desires my child?"

"Mother, I wish for you every night. Even in my dreams," answered Catherine but could not believe what was in front of her.

"Think of me as your guardian angel. Your father and I are very proud of you, my sweet, sweet daughter."

"Papa! Is he here with you?"

"I am afraid not, my child. I have not much time. What is it you desire?"

"You and Papa," answered the sweet innocent child who lost her parents.

"That is not well within my powers. Tell me what else it is you wish for?"

Catherine thought about the one thing she hoped for, the one thing she had a grasp on but quickly slipped way. "Love," whispered Catherine.

"Just know that we will always love you, our sweet daughter. I hope someday you find the love you wish for," replied her mother, the guardian angel.

"The Royal Ball. I wish to go tonight," said Catherine with every fiber of her being.

"Close your eyes and listen to me carefully, my daughter. You have until the last stroke of midnight. Be sure that no one sees you."

Trusting her mother, she closed her eyes when told and listened to every word. "What will happen at midnight?"

"You will return here at the cottage. I hope you find what you are looking for. Be well and live happily, my dear."

"Will I remember?" Asked Catherine but there was no answer. "Mother?" She opened her eyes but she was no longer at the cottage. She heard stories about the castle but never imagined it would be, "magical," whispered the awestruck Catherine.

Her clothing had changed as she looked down. She was no longer in her ragged clothes but was wearing a light golden dress, had ivory gloves that went up to her forearms, and glass slippers. Her mask, that covered half of her face was also ivory with black feathers which she wasn't able to see and her hair was done up which she never had time to do.

Catherine followed the people getting out of their carriages and walked along with them as they entered the castle. They were lead up the stairs and into another hall. Loud sound of laughter and music could be heard as they got closer to the enormous French wooden doors, that stood triple a human height, with a steep arc that welcomed them.

As soon as they entered the ballroom she separated from the group and walked away from the crowd watching the people dance with rapture and ease. She too watched as people danced but kept her distance from them and walked about the ballroom. A strong feeling overcame her and she looked across the room as she felt someone have been watching her all this time. Four eyes were staring at her. Two tall men with masks were staring right at her and she knew instantly that it was none other than Prince Vincent and Evan. They were the only two males in the room that stood side by side and had a strong presence about them as they simply stood in a very crowded room.

"Just breathe," whispered Catherine after closing her eyes and was now fully aware of her quaking heart. She opened her eyes but neither men was to be found as she quickly surveyed the room. As she looked around she soon realized she was not quite sure who she wanted to see more, Prince Vincent or Evan, her once beloved.

Catherine got lost in the growing crowd as more invited guests filled the ballroom. Never had she seen plentiful of women in beautiful gowns and well dressed men. She was quite overwhelmed in their presence. She had to remember that she did not belong with them but merely a guest for the night.

There was a gentle breeze from the open balcony door and she stepped away for a moment to gather her thoughts. A faint feeling made her look around once more but was disappointed that she was still not able decide who she was looking for. Evan was her first love and she knew there were still embers left to be reignited but Prince Vincent, she actually didn't know much of him except for the fact that there was something between them in the short amount of time their eyes met at the threshold earlier in the day.

A hand was gently placed on her arm and drew her out of her thoughts. Catherine turned her head and saw from the corner of her eye that it was one of the men she was searching for. He did not speak but instead lead them to the floor and people parted for them as they quietly made their way. She did not dare look at anyone except at him and his mesmerizing eyes. There was something warm and familiar about them.

Right away she knew that he was not much of a dancer and did not care for doing things the proper way. He placed her hands on his shoulders and placed both of his hands on her hips. Everyone stared and chatter filled the room after he pulled her close in his embrace. Catherine had not much choice and laid her head on his chest.

All noise stopped but the beating of their hearts. It was the only music they needed as they danced together in their own little world. Even when the music changed they danced as if they were the only ones there.

Everyone watched especially the King and Queen, who sat on their throne, up a flight of small steps away from the crowd. They were enthralled yet worried. It was a ball for their only son, the future King, yet someone seem to have taken his place in finding a wife of their own.

Soon the floor began to fill as guests returned to dance and find their own future spouse after witnessing such a moment. The gentleman took Catherine by the hand and led them out to the balcony where they were alone and away from prying eyes.

The night was cool against her blushing cheeks as she realized what happened inside the ballroom and the possibility of soon finding out who made her heart race fast against her bosom. There wasn't much time for her to think as he wrapped her in his arms causing their bodies to collide and she wrapped her arms around him like she had done before. Their bodies continued to sway with the music and they danced underneath the moonlight.

Catherine dared to look up at him as he looked at her, their eyes meeting as it did earlier in the day. Their attraction was magnified by their speeding heart as it beat fast. The pull between them was strong. He slowly started to lean down and Catherine closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Her hands instinctively moved up to the nape of his neck, softly brushing her fingers through his hair and impatiently pulled him closer. Their soft lips brush against another as his hands moved to cup her her face and gently crushed his lips against hers.

The moment was short yet sweet. Another came and interrupted. "Ahem."

He was the first to pull away from the kiss. They both looked towards the door and Catherine recognized him as the other man. As she looked back and forth between the two, she became more confused on who she wanted to be the one standing in front of her, the one she shared a kiss with, and would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine mused between her two choices and forgetting about the last stroke of midnight that her mother had warned her about. Truth was she had three choices, to leave both and forget tonight after returning to the cottage. Her curiosity peaked as she looked back and forth between the two men. Neither one spoke. Her efforts were vain as she desperately seeked out her brain for an answer but it was the wild beating of her heart that made it difficult. The choice was hers but she did not know what that was and who was who.

Finally the silence was broken between the three. The man standing by the door spoke first. "It is time," informed Evan as the clock was nearing midnight but the two men weren't the only person worried about the final stroke of midnight.

Her heart ached when she heard his voice in the distance instead of being the man who just held her and kissed her causing her heart to race. "Evan," her lips moved but she did not dare speak his name out loud. The feeling in heart was overwhelming. It was Prince Vincent whom she kissed and wanted. Catherine let go of him and stepped back. Away. She needed to get far away and hoped she would not remember tonight.

Evan being the one who loved her after all this time knew who she was and knew that she knew the Prince's identity underneath the mask. Not even the King and Queen knew as he did not wish for them to send a barrage of women to meet like they usually do.

Prince Vincent removed his mask, revealing his identity though she already knew. When he reached for hers she immediately retreated and stepped away from his grasp. In confusion he turned to his friend seeking for help but Evan was too heartbroken to see pass Catherine in her golden dress. He was hurt by her rejection but still he turned back to her. "You know who I am," pleaded Prince Vincent.

The way he spoke made her body shiver and she was visibly shaken at the hurt in his eyes. There wasn't much thought in her actions. Her feet raced before her mind could begin to think as she pushed pass Evan, who, for a second held her gaze. He could never forget her green eyes that he use to stare into as they dreamt of the same future, one that they would share together.

"Sorry," whispered Catherine as she passed him.

Evan knew it was goodbye to a future, a hope, a dream he still held on to. He was truly sorry that he didn't listen to her when she said that her stepsisters were manipulative and conniving. He fell for their trap and lost her for good.

Her green eyes filled with tears and she was sorry she had gone to the ball. What she thought was an easy decision became even harder. A part of her had hoped it was Evan she had danced with, that had kissed her and made her whole body shiver when it took all she had to open up to him and now another wanted the same from her. The familiarity, the warmth of Prince Vincent's eyes told her she could trust him but she couldn't trust her own feelings when she felt something for both.

Catherine hurried while trying to get away from the two men who wanted her heart that was beating to unsteady. Her feet and legs moved without hesitation amongst the crowd but she paused at the sight in front of her. Three women stood chattering about and she knew immediately it was her stepmother and stepsisters. The last thing she needed was for them to find out that she had gone to the ball. She immediately turned away from them but her petite body was met by another who held her up and made sure that she did not fall.

Temporarily relieved she looked up at the person who saved her from falling but only to be betrayed by her shaken heart when their eyes met. Prince Vincent wrapped his arms around her and she knew what little choice she truly had. Evan was part of her past she had to let go in order for her heart to heal while Prince Vincent was the unknown future she was scared of because she did not wish to be hurt again. She wanted to runaway but the force of his gaze kept her still in his arms.

The crowd in the ballroom all stopped to watch the scene between Prince Vincent and the lady he danced with earlier. The King and Queen's attention turned to them when they noticed all of their guests absorbed in the scene.

His blue coat with gold trim glimmered underneath the bright chandelier that was lit with many candles and all over the room. Her golden dress was even brighter against his gold vest as he held her close. There was a moment of silence amongst the crowd while they watched with anticipation.

"Be still, my lady," whispered the Prince and not long after chatter filled theballroom. None was more astounded than the King and Queen. Their precious son finally have chosen his mate. Who was the lady underneath the mask?

Nervously, he raised his shaky hands up to her blushing face and gently stroked her cheeks. Her lips parted at his light touch. "Just breathe," she whispered.

The anticipation rose in the ballroom and silence soon followed. He slowly lowered his head, meeting her nose with his, and softly grazing before his lips met hers. His kiss was shy yet endearing. For a second he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers and their gaze met.

The whole room watched the Prince choose his destiny. The King and Queen stood silently while watching the future of their kingdom as the Prince took one step closer to of his royal title. Prince Vincent had been to many balls before but never had he danced with just one partner throughout the whole night nor did he ever make a declaration such as he had the moment his lips touched hers.

All rationale abandoned. Catherine placed her arms around him and pulling him ever closer. While standing on her tiptoes she dared to return his kiss, crushing her lips against his. With hearts beating wildly, he pulled her against his body and held on to their moment just as she clung on to his searing kiss. The passion rose between them and the taste of her sweet tongue made him crave her more.

Gasping for air, they panted while their lips never parted from one another. There was a stillness around them as all guests watched with abated breath hoping it was just a part of their imagination but as they held on to each other and met for another kiss all hopes were dashed.

Their kiss was met with rapture from some and hopeless despair from most young ladies, who had hoped that they would be his true love. The room was once more filled with chatter and cries.

Suddenly they remembered where they were and she was first to pull away. Her racing heart became nervous as she looked around the crowded room. Thankfully for her mask, no one knew of her identity but one, who was standing behind the Prince with a pained expression on his face.

"I shall wait for you, my lady. Come to me when you are ready," said Prince Vincent as he awaited her answer but she remained at her spot with eyes glued to both men.

The guests grew louder with each passing second as they talked amongst each other. Above all the noise the clock struck at midnight and Catherine knew her night was over. While Prince Vincent hoped for her hand he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned away from her.

"Prince Vincent, we must leave now," Evan informed him as the clock struck again and they both knew that there wasn't much time. With no time to lose both men left without another word.

The crowd roared with whispers after the Prince left with a masked friend, heading out through the back while his masked dancing partnering and possible future queen ran towards the huge French arch doors where they all entered the ballroom earlier. The calmness of the party disappeared with the three. Instead of the music blaring throughout the ballroom only chatter and sobs could be heard.

Catherine had barely made it out the front gates when the last stroke of midnight rang throughout the castle while Evan hardly had time to put the shackles around the Prince's wrist, who began to change in appearance. Underneath the long horns protruding from his forehead, Prince Vincent was no longer recognizable behind the angry amber eyes and face covered in brown fur with nose and lips similar to a wolf hunting for its prey. His features were hardened by the long fangs, the sharp cheek bones, the strong jaws that was covered with fur and his nostrils flared with his harsh breathing in the dark and cold chamber.

When it could not get anymore bizarre, his clothing ripped apart while his body grew several inches in height and was now covered with the same brown fur on his face. Prince Vincent towered over Evan, who was neither surprised or afraid. The Prince, who was no ordinary Prince, stood on his hind legs staring at the smaller human in front of him.

"Prince Vincent, please listen to me," said Evan.

The newly formed Prince tried to tug on his restraints and roared like a beast being hunted. Though shaken Evan didn't budge and remained standing in front of the Prince, the beast.

"You have found her," pleaded Evan, who was desperately trying to tame the beast but wasn't truly a beast. "You can break this curse. Think of her and try to be calm."

"Her?" Grunted the beast. His voice was loud and deep than his human form.

"Yes, Prince. Close your eyes. Think."

"I can not. You lie," roared the beast.

"Yes you can. We saw her before the ball. THINK VINCENT!" Yelled Evan out of anger and jealousy. The woman he loved was no longer in his grasp but in another.

"No one would ever love a beast," said the hopeless beast. His voice was weak and fragile. For years, at midnight until dawn he was a hideous creature no one knew about except for his only friend, who remained by his side through years of hardship.

"But she will be able to love you," said a heartbroken Evan.

"Who?" Roared the beast.

"Think. You have to believe. Close your eyes and try to remember her," tried a desperate Evan.

"I do not know who she is," said the beast as he fought his restraints. The chains that held him in place didn't budge.

"I will remove them for you."

"NO! I do not have much control," cried the helpless beast, who for years had been cursed and only with Evan's help did he manage to live a normal life.

"I trust you, Vincent," said Evan and unlocked the cuffs that tethered the beast, who fell to his knees. "Now you must trust yourself. Remain calm and think. Dammit Vincent," cried Evan and sunk to his knees. He had loved her first but that was clearly over now and only wanted her happiness. "Who do you see when you close your eyes?"

"Her dress is golden like the sun but her face is covered. I can not see her," said a solemn beast. "She refused to let me see her. Get out now Evan!" Yelled the beast. His eyes flashed red when he opened his eyes. Danger was close for both if he failed to realize who was underneath the ivory mask with black feathers.

"Vincent you have to try. Remain calm and think! It is the only way to break this wretched curse upon you. You are the Prince! Make her come back to you," said Evan in sheer desperation.

"I see Ivory with black feathers," replied the beast.

"Try to remove her mask."

The beast shook his head. "She does not let me."

"Try again. You saw her before the ball," Evan said in a more kinder tone.

"The cottage."

"Yes, the cottage," Evan urged him to continue.

"Her clothing is covered in soot. Invitation. Ivory and black feather mask," answered the beast weakly.

"Open your eyes and look into hers."

"Her eyes. She is at the cottage. We are dancing at the ball. It is her eyes again. She is one in the same. Catherine," whispered the beast. He slowly held his head up and looked at the man in front of him, who was like his brother. "Evan, I," the beast shook his head apologetically.

"Take care of her, Vincent and do not break her heart as I have. Get some rest, Prince. I shall return at dawn to unlock your door," Evan said and walked out before he regretted his decision to not fight for the woman he loved.

The beast could do no more than watch his only friend walk away. For now he found her. He laid on the floor and fell asleep for the first time in his lonely life.

**BATB**

"Prince Vincent," called out Catherine, rousing her from sleep. Startled, she sat up on her bed and wasn't surprised that she was in her room. She let out a disappointed sigh when she thought last night was all a dream. It was just too good for it to be true. No Prince could ever love someone like her.

Her clothing was heavily covered in soot and so were the sheets covering her for warmth. How she got to bed she could not remember. After the last stroke of midnight there was a bright flash. She followed the voice of her Mother and that was the last of her dream that she was able to recall.

There was a light knock on her window pane and the harsh morning sun blinded her as she looked out. Still not fully awake she slowly rose from her bed and with heavy footsteps walked to the window. When she looked out the window there was no one there but was surprised when someone popped up from the rose bush. She quickly opened the window, letting the morning breeze in.

"Evan," said a shocked Catherine. It had been awhile since she last saw him on the opposite side of her bedroom window. She smiled at at the memories of her sneaking out at night to be with him as they laid underneath the moon and the stars.

Evan reached over and pulled a black feather from her disheveled hair. "I am afraid it was no dream," said a saddened Evan, who also hoped last night was just simply a dream.

"What is that?" Asked Catherine while taking the feather from him.

"Last night at the ball," Evan paused. "You looked beautiful in your gold gown, Catherine. Even with your mask, I could tell it was you. I could never forget those eyes."

Catherine in complete denial shook her head. "You are mistaken. I was here all alone in the cottage. Stepmother forbade me to go to the ball. I own no gown or a carriage to take me the castle."

"I have been waiting here for hours. You still talk in your sleep and called out for the Prince. It was no dream, Catherine."

"Evan," she began to speak but slowly her memories came back to her and she met his sad gaze.

A tearful Catherine was out of words. He had been her first love and always thought would be her last. She let the feather slip through her fingers as she realized her feelings for another.

"All I want is your happiness, my love," replied Evan. His unsteady hands reached out to her and softly stroked her tear stained cheeks. "I have come to say goodbye."

"Do not go."

"I must," replied Evan. "For you and for the Prince, I must leave."

"I am truly sorry," cried Catherine. With shaky legs, she thrust herself up the window opening and he leaned forward until their lips met. It was soft and pure yet sad.

"Goodbye Cat," said Evan sadly. It was a name only he called her by as she oftentimes purred in her sleep.

Sorrowful, she hesitated. "Goodbye Evan."


	3. Chapter 3

Evan, very regretful, dragged his feet away from her window through the garden and eventually pass the gate. With a heavy heart he looked back at the cottage and saw Catherine watching him from her window as she bid him a tearful adieu. "Goodbye, my love," he said sadly one final time and walked away.

Catherine shut her eyes but only to have her memories haunt her. She remembered the first time she saw Evan when they were younger. And it seemed like yesterday when they were out in the meadows by the farm watching the night sky.

_They met the time around she turned thirteen and was out in the woods after running away from the cottage, her only home. She was starved and thirsty but was complete resolute that she would never return home ever again._

_Evan, two years older than she was out hunting to help feed his family, which included both parents, his paternal grandmother and maternal grandfather, who all worked on the farm from dawn to dusk with hardly a break. Deep in the woods, Evan chased a boar. In his haste while shooting with his bow and arrow he narrowly missed an exhausted Catherine, who was slumped under a tree with a half eaten apple in hand._

_Nervously, Evan ran towards her and once in front of her knelt. "Miss," said he as he looked on with a worried face. "Miss," he shook her arm causing the apple to fall to the ground but there was no other respond. "MISS!" He yelled, scaring off the animals and they all scurried away._

_Catherine slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was rather blurry but in front of her was young man with a halo over his head as the sun shone through the barrier of leaves. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, square jaw and hardened cheeks smudged with dirt._

_"Please," whispered Catherine._

_"Are you hurt?" Evan asked with worry but her eyes closed suddenly. "Miss!" He yelled out frantically but her eyes remained close. He felt her forehead and her cheeks that was hotter than usual. With no time to waste he picked her up and carried her in his arms. He raced through the woods, forgetting about the hunt. "Ma will make you feel better, I promise."_

_"Evan," shouted a young Prince Vincent from the direction where Evan came from earlier. "I was told you were out on a hunt."_

_The two young men resembled each other and could be mistaken for brothers. Both had the same striking golden brown hair, square jaw, chiseled cheeks, and tall in stature. Many mistook them for brothers until they realized it was his royal highness, the only child of the King and Queen._

_Out of breath, Evan stopped in front of his friend. "Can not hunt now," he panted. "Miss is hurt. Have to get her to Ma."_

_"Who is she? Is she shot?"_

_"Not shot. I found her like this."_

_"Go on. I will gather some of my men to hunt and bring the catch to your farm."_

_"Thank you, Prince."_

_"No worries my friend. I owe you my life and some. Get her help and I shall be at your farm no later than dusk."_

_Catherine had fallen ill due to the contagious influenza that she caught from one of her stepsisters before running away from the cottage. The Marks family took care of her for a fortnight until her health was fair. With sweet sorrow she bid them adieu and returned to the cottage with the assistance of Evan. Since then they remained friends and eventually lovers._

Without thought Catherine quickly climbed out of her window and ran after him. Once near him she called his name, "Evan."

Hearing the sound of his name made him turn around quickly. His first thought at the sight of her being so close was worry. He knew that her stepmother would be angry if they were seen together but it didn't stop him from going towards her and encircling his arms around her. His regretful heart embraced her tight. "I am truly sorry, my love."

"I never meant to hurt you," cried Catherine as she clung on to him.

"It was I, who hurt you. Do not concern yourself about me," said Evan and though hesitating he let her go.

"Do not go," pleaded Catherine and lessened the gap between them.

"I must," replied Evan though his aching heart said otherwise. "I only wish for your happiness."

"I will miss you."

"As will I," said Evan. Not being able to push away the temptation, his body leaned forward and she stood on her tiptoes while placing her hands on his chest to keep her balance. His racing heart beat against her palm when he wrapped his arms around her and their lips touched but knew that it was no more than a kiss goodbye. "I will always love you, Catherine," he whispered against her soft lips and kissed her once more.

Catherine remained in his arms and let their kiss linger before finally pulling away. At that moment she had no regrets. After all he was her first love and without him most of her teenage years would have been unbearable.

"I must go now and so should you. Get back in before they wake," said Evan as he let go of her and a dream they once shared. "Take care of Prince Vincent. He is much more fragile than he shows."

"I am so sorry, Evan. I truly am," cried Catherine.

"My love," replied Evan as he fought back his own tears. "Do not cry," he said and wiped away her fallen tears. "Remember what I said about Prince Vincent. If you can, try to go to him before midnight and no later."

"Why did you not tell me that you knew his highness?"

"I needed to be sure that you loved me for who I am and not because of him. I could have never imagined that I would love you as much as I do," he replied honestly. "Be strong, Cat."

Catherine nodded as she fought back the tears. "Thank you, Evan."

"For what?"

Not being able to stop herself, she threw her arms around him again and embraced him. "For always believing in me and for loving me."

Evan returned her embrace and for a moment it was if they went back in time when they were happy together. "Take care of yourself, Cat. Leave the cottage and be happy. It is all you ever wanted. Promise me that you will."

"I promise."

"Tonight. Leave tonight," replied Evan and willingly let her go as she slipped away from his grasp. "Goodbye, my love.

Catherine watched as he walked away from her, leaving everything behind. And her once broken heart was finally now on the mend.

**BATB**

For hours Catherine cleaned the cottage without a word to anyone even while they talked about the masquerade ball which was most of the day. The stepsisters were saddened that neither was able to dance with the Prince and her angry stepmother could not believe that someone other than one of her daughters had stolen the Prince's heart. They briefly talked about the kiss but it only made the stepsisters cry and Catherine laughed under her breath. She ignored their hateful comment about the lady in gold and feather mask, who stole the Prince's attention all night.

It was now a little after sunset and the house was quiet once again. Everyone had gone to their rooms after they ate dinner to sulk about the ball while Catherine was stuck with chores that no one ever bothered doing. She deserved more than an ungrateful family but she was stuck with them until she was able to find a new home with people that loved her.

Exhausted and weary, she threw the dirty rag in a water filled bucket on the kitchen floor. Tears escaped her eyes as she recalled this morning. With a heavy heart she walked away without finishing her chore and locked herself inside her room.

A cool breeze entered the dark room but she clearly remembered closing the window after returning from saying goodbye to Evan. With a curious mind she walked over to the open window and looked out but no one was in sight. She closed the window and turned to her bed only to find a red cape with a hood on top that was not there seconds ago when she walked pass. It was a treasured item her father left her before his death, once belonged to her mother and had not seen since her stepsisters stole it years ago.

"You will need this for your journey," whispered a familiar voice, that was kind and soft as her mother's.

Catherine looked around her room but no angelic being appeared as she hoped. "Mother?"

"Yes, my dear," answered the voice.

"Thank you," cried Catherine as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I hope someday you will find happiness my beautiful daughter. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"I miss you and Papa so much," Catherine wept.

"We love you very much our darling daughter."

"Please do not leave me, too."

"We shall meet again," whispered the voice and all was quiet once more.

Her dirty and ragged clothes transformed to another golden gown and was perfect for meeting a Prince. The top of the gown fit her body perfectly and the corset was not too tight. The skirt flowed down to her ankle shown her ivory slippers that matched her gloves. Her hair was up, just as it was last night at the ball. Without wasting another second Catherine grabbed the red cape from her bed and threw it over her back.

Her surrounding immediately changed. Instead of being in her dark room she was now on royal grounds accompanied by the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. The castle was across the meadows filled with flowers from where she stood.

Catherine removed her cape and hung it carefully on her arm. The view was breathtaking as she looked around her.

"Catherine?" Asked a confused Prince Vincent.

His deep and low voice caused her to shiver. She nodded her head in response as she felt his presence behind her and it made her heart race knowing how close he was.

"How did you get here?" Prince Vincent whispered in her ear, his lips a hairbreadth away.

Her body quivered against his and she searched for his hands. "Would you believe me if I said magic?"

The Prince took a deep breath and held her shaky hands in his as he entwined their fingers. "Only in fairy tales."

Catherine turned her head to look at him and their eyes meet. "Love exists."

"Never said it did not," replied the Prince. He leaned down and his lips softly brushed hers.

Catherine squeezed his hand as he crushed her lips with his. Her whole body quivered once more when she felt the softness of his tongue on the seam of her lips. Their kiss deepened as she yielded to him and parted her lips. The taste of his kiss reminded her of last night and how it wasn't a dream.

Breathless, Prince Vincent pulled away. "Your chamber is ready for you."

"I can not, your highness," replied Catherine but she heard a familiar voice. _Leave the cottage and be happy. It is all you ever wanted. Promise me that you will._ She had promised him that she would and it was a promise she intended to keep.

"It is yours when you are ready," replied the Prince and kissed her cheek.

"The King and Queen, what have they to say?"

"They are very much happy that their heir has met someone he considers to be his Queen," answered the Prince. Slowly, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, so low she barely heard it herself.

Catherine felt the quaking of his heart against her back and knew he meant every word he said. "I am only a carpenter's daughter."

"And I a hopeless fool."

"I do not have much to offer. Papa and Mother passed away when I was young. All I have is my stepmother and stepsisters. You have met them before."

"We accept merely what we think we deserve when truly we ought to be given the world and more. Even a carpenter's daughter deserves to be happy," said Prince Vincent in a serious yet kind tone as he encircled his arms around her waist. "Shall I call someone to show you to your chamber?"

"Do you ever accept no as an answer?"

"If you do not wish to be here you would have not come yet here you are. Am I wrong to think so?"

Catherine turned in his arms to gaze into his eyes. The words he spoke were not merely just words spoken. "You are a dream come true."

"Dreams end, Catherine," replied Prince Vincent while holding her gaze.

"You are more than a dream and I hope it never ends."

"Shall I show my lady to her chamber?" Asked the Prince, who had a change of look in his darkened eyes.

Catherine tore herself from his gaze and looked away. "No, not you," she answered shyly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. So you will stay at the castle from now on?" Whispered Prince Vincent in her ear.

Catherine dared to look at him once more. "I shall stay by your side, always."

"I will send for your things."

"There is no need. I do not have much," said Catherine sadly. All of her things were stolen by her family and sold. "And stepmother will not remain quiet if she is to know where I am and who I am with."

"Then I shall not let them know where you are for I do not wish to be apart from you," replied the Prince.

"Do you not like them?"

"I do not care for their selfishness. I have witnessed it with my own eyes when we arrived at the cottage to deliver the invitation."

"They are still my family," answered Catherine solemnly.

"Only if you choose them to be. You can have a new one. One that will accept you for who you are and who will love you."

Catherine looked at him with surprise and confusion."What are you saying?"

Prince Vincent placed both of his hands on her face, gently cupping it. "I want you to be my Queen. This can all be yours someday."

"We know so little of each other," replied Catherine with a worried look on her face. Yet her heart raced at the thought of leaving her stepmother and stepsisters behind.

Slowly, he leaned down until their foreheads touched. His nose gently grazed hers. "My heart feels as if I have known you lifetimes."

Before she could speak, she felt his lips on hers. His kiss was soft and gentle. She did not dare push him away or deny the quick pulse of her heart because she too, felt an undeniable connection to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I was captivated the moment I first laid my eyes on you. Last night at the ball in frontof all too see, I could no longer refrain my emotion and unexpectedly neither did you. Yet I could have not fathom the depths my heart feels when I am with you."

"Prince Vincent," whispered an awestruck Catherine, who at the moment was at a lost for words. The beating of her quaking heart was deafening as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you at my side as my Queen."

Catherine nodded at his words. "I do not know what to say, your highness."

"Yes is all I need to hear from you," replied the Prince, who waited in anticipation for her answer.

"Yes," answered Catherine, softly.

"Would you like for the King and Queen to delay the announcement?"

"Not for long. Please give me time to settle into this new life. It is not everyday a Prince professes such fondness to someone like me."

"You, more than anyone deserves to be loved. It is I, who is not deserving of such beauty and kindness," said the Prince, who longed for such love since the day he was cursed.

Catherine smitten by his words pulled his head lower until their lips met and kissed him as he had last night. The passion between them rose when she felt his tongue licking the seam of her lips. Like a moth to a flame, their tongues meet. Captivated by the taste of her kiss a soft whimper escaped between his lips and he embraced her tight against his body.

He suddenly pulled away. As the seconds passed there was a stillness in the night. A loud sound clashed with the pounding of his heart. Inside the castle, the last stroke of midnight rang.

Before he could escape from her grasp his eyes turned amber and his face grew out fur as it transformed to that resembling a wolf with horns atop his head and fangs of a beast. "Catherine, LEAVE NOW!" His voice echoed through the meadows.

She stood frozen and shocked as she stared at him. Her voice was lost in her mind that was filled with chaotic thoughts while she watched his clothes rip to pieces as his body grew and muscles bulged with each pulse running through his veins. He towered over her and stood tall on his hind legs as his nails grew to claws.

The full moon was bright and he saw clearly her reaction to the beast in front of her. His first thought was the one that haunted him every night, "no one would ever love him." The Prince howled before running away and disappearing deep in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My phone broke down and it took me a few days to get it back up and running.**

* * *

Catherine could not believe her eyes but there he stood in front of her, frightfully not himself or remotely close to resembling a human. Yet it was like everything else that happened to her within the past two nights. The magic she spoke of before was not only good but perhaps evil. No good magic would turn a kind Prince into such a beast. Before she could gather her thoughts and speak, he howled abruptly and ran off into the darkness.

_"Take care of Prince Vincent. He is much more fragile than he shows."_ By the time she remembered Evan's words it had been too late. He was already gone and nowhere to be seen.

Alone since midnight, Catherine searched for hours to no avail. There was no trace of him though he was rather large in size and stature. She trudged through the weariness and exhaustion, searching until the sun came up over the horizon, and blinding her as it rose high in the sky. To block off the harsh sunlight she pulled the hood of her cape over her head and continued her search for him in fear that someone else would find him. There was no telling what the villagers will do once they discover his secret. She felt a sense of duty to protect him the way Evan had every night.

Catherine entered the forest, the very place she avoided during the dark hours of the night. To her delight birds chirped above her while a doe jumped over a fallen log in the near distance. Suddenly a white rabbit crossed her path and ran in front of her followed by a gray bunny. She watched a pair of squirrels climb up a tree and disappear from her sight.

The ceiling of leaves kept the forest cool and shielded her eyes from the bright morning sun as she walked deeper into the woods. She passed the log and noticed the doe just a few feet away with its fawn, walking slowly. There was something beautiful and endearing about the scene that made her warm and happy. Although brief it was the first time she smiled in pure joy.

Minutes slowly passed as she walked further into the forest. How she was to get out later she wasn't sure but that was the least of her worries. Her steps soon slowed before stopping when she noticed him naked on the forest floor, human once again, and curled into a ball. She quietly walked towards him and covered his body with her cape.

A look of worry filled her face while wiping the blood from a long and deep cut across his right cheek. Prince Vincent stirred when he felt the softness of her fingers stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and met hers but quickly turned away from her gaze, taking her cape with him and revealing his naked back to her.

Last night was a horrible nightmare he could not forget nor the look of fear on her face. He was a fool for believing that he was deserving of her kindness and love. "You should not be here. Leave and be with Evan." Unable to sleep as beast and weak from a restless night, his return as Prince Vincent made his reality difficult to accept.

Despite her exhaustion and what he said, Catherine leaned over him and fixed the cape, pulling it to cover his body once again. "I do not wish to be with him. I do not love him," said Catherine, who did not regret her words or have any doubts about her feelings.

"And you can not love me," replied the cursed Prince. There was nothing but abyss in his lonely and doomed life.

"I did not leave you, my Prince," said an exhausted Catherine as she knelt down behind him.

Minutes passed in silence between them as he stubbornly refused her presence. Yet she could not bring herself to leave him. It saddened her to see the once confident Prince from last night was nowhere in sight and instead was a fragile man.

"I am still here," said Catherine, breaking the silence. "I will not leave here without you."

Slowly he willed himself to turn on his back while securing the cape over his body and sat up after catching a glimpse of the exhausted look on her pale face as she was kneeling beside him. "You have my sincere apology, Catherine."

"You have done nothing wrong, your highness," said Catherine and placed her hand over his.

"Last night I caused you much distress and fear," replied Prince Vincent, who looked away from her once again and stared down at the cape.

"I do not fear you. I have spent all night searching everywhere for you. Worried that someone would find you, I could not rest."

Surprised at her words, Prince Vincent looked up and met her weary eyes. "All this time you were searching for me? It did not cross my mind that you would worry."

"Since the moment you left at midnight I have done nothing but search everywhere. You do not have to go through this alone. I am here for you," replied Catherine and lightly drew her her finger over the cut on his cheek. "Did you hurt yourself?"

His heart was heavy with regret the moment he saw the look on her face after changing in front of her. "I loathed myself after seeing the way you looked at me. I saw the fear in your eyes and worse I saw the monster reflecting in them."

Her heart ached for him. Never could she have imagined such a difficult life for him. "I did not mean to hurt you, Prince Vincent. You have my sincere apology. I was startled for a moment but believe me, I will never fear you and what you are."

"There is no need for an apology. It is I who owe you plenty. It was never my intention to deceive you. I just wish that you had never seen me that way."

"You could have hurt me but you did not," Catherine said softly while her fingers gently brushed the wound on his cheek. "You are no monster."

"But what I am," he began with quaking voice. "I do not know what I am," said the Prince while placing his hand over hers and removing it from his wounded cheek. Using his claw he made the gash on his cheek out of anger but mostly despair when he was all alone in the dark and cold forest.

"I only know a kind and gentleman Prince since we first met at the cottage. That has not change for me. Now, wound and all, you are more handsome than ever," she spoke softly while keeping her eyes on his. "My answer remains the same as last night, my Prince."

"My lady," whispered Prince Vincent. "My lady," said a more confident Prince and took her hands in his. There was a moment of hesitation but he turned towards her while holding the cape in place and knelt the same way as she. "Soon I will make you my Queen."

"I shall be by your side, always."

Although his wound stung, Prince Vincent bore the pain and smiled. He no longer felt the weight of the curse. "My lady, let us get out of here before someone sees."

The cape slid off his body as Prince Vincent painfully stood up with her aid. His body down to his feet were covered with cuts from running through the woods all night until he collapsed from exhaustion and lost any hope he had.

Catherine felt her cheeks warm though it was rather cool in the forest and immediately turned around before he caught her blushing. "My apologies, your highness. It was not my intention."

Prince Vincent picked up the cape and wrapped it around his waist, covering himself modestly. "You will soon be my Queen," said he in a gruff voice while closing the gap between them. His heart raced nervously against his chest but still he did not move away. "Dare I ask, my lady. Are you pure?"

Her body shivered against his while she pondered her answer. "I have no intention to deceive you, your highness."

"I did not mean to offend you. It was simply in jest. I observed your face turn crimson before turning away."

"I did not intend to peek," replied a blushing Catherine, who still had the image of the naked Prince in her thoughts. "May I respond to your inquiry?"

"Only if it pleases you to do so. I do not wish to upset, my lady."

"And I do not wish to deceive you, my Prince."

"If you must," said he, while encircling his arms around her. "Have you ever?" Prince Vincent whispered.

Catherine leaned back against his body. Her nervous heart told her to trust him. "Once," she answered truthfully.

There was a stillness in the moment. Silence fell between each breath. Nervousness rose with each heartbeat. Each second was longer than the last.

"You are upset with me," said Catherine with trembling voice and was suddenly unsure.

"Never, my lady. I will be the one to spend a lifetime with you," replied the Prince and held her closer. "I, myself have a confession. May I?"

"As you wish."

"I have never," whispered Prince Vincent. The nervous pounding of his heart made his whole body tremble against hers.

"I hope you understand why I chose to."

"Love," answered the Prince. "I only wish for you to be my first, last and only."

Catherine slowly turned in his arms and met his gaze. Though weary there was no anger nor envy. "May I kiss you?"

"You need not ask, my lady," answered Prince Vincent.

A smile appeared on their faces. She stood on her tiptoes while he leaned down until their lips touched but he longed for more. Their last kiss was interrupted by a change of time, a curse that was momentarily forgotten. He pressed the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips and her hands moved up to the nape of his neck as she parted her lips for him. The taste of her sweet kiss made him yearn for more while he held her tightly in his arms. The beating of their racing hearts collided with each touch of their lips and tongue.

Prince Vincent pulled away first and their panting echoed through the forest along with the chirping of the birds. "Shall we go to the castle?"

Catherine rested her hands on his chest while she steadied herself against his body and nodded in answer.

**BATB**

The forest was a maze even in the daytime but they now had each other. After seeing a few animals on their way they eventually made it out to the meadows where the huge castle could be seen. They walked back to the castle with their hands entwined.

The cape, rather too small, kept flapping with the breeze. She laughed as it flew away from him not once but twice and he had to chase after it. Somehow the short walk through the meadows lasted until noon came and the clock rang out.

The wicked witch that placed the curse upon the Prince grew angry as she watched from her looking glass. Last night while staring at the looking glass she saw Catherine react to the beast. She thought Catherine, like all the others would runaway and leave him be but she was wrong. She threw the looking glass across the room causing it to shatter into many pieces.

The huge looking glass hanging on the wall cackled with laughter. It was the sound of Catherine laughing that echoed through the room while she was being chased by the Prince. The wicked witch fumed with anger at the sight of the two parading their happiness and stomping on her broken heart.

Prince Vincent was not suppose to feel any joy or find happiness while she was lonely with despair. Her only reason for living had gone and it was because of the Prince. It was he, who shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Her daughter had loved him and professed her love to him but he had rejected her love during one of the balls. Suddenly her only daughter soon passed of influenza but she believed it was because of a broken heart. She cursed the Prince that very day and he was unable to find happiness until now.

Her curse could not be broken if there was no love to be found. The wicked witch immediately thought up of another way to punish him. He had taken the most important person in her life and now she was going to do the same to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Once in the castle they were greeted by servants and chambermaids but the King and Queen were away on a visit at Kingdom of Salter. They were not expected until the following day. A carriage arrived soon thereafter filled with gowns and garments for Catherine that was sent from the cottage but she knew where they truly came from. Along with the gowns were books that her father left for her but was stolen and sold by her stepsisters. She quietly thanked her mother and hoped that they would meet again someday.

Catherine was quickly separated from the Prince and shown her chamber. With the help of Prince Vincent and a few servants they brought her trunk of gowns and chest of books to her chamber. It was the last time they saw of each other while the sun was still up.

**BATB**

The clock was nearing midnight and Prince Vincent grew more uneasy and worried with each passing minute. By now Evan would be around to warn him of the time and secure him in his chamber but like last night he was nowhere to be found. The Prince needed his trustworthy friend but wanted Catherine as his queen. Although he finally found the one who accepted the beast there was still sadness in his heart. It was an unfortunate dilemma that led to a broken heart and he was saddened by the thought of it.

Prince Vincent wished for his old life back before he was cursed, back when he was young and his mother the Queen was still alive. The Queen had fallen ill one day and her health continued to deteriorate as time passed. Though he loved his stepmother, he missed his mother, who loved her son unconditionally. On her final day, it was the young Prince, who remained by her side.

Prince Vincent could hardly calm his nerves. His hands trembled while walking through the dim halls of the castle. All was quiet except for his pounding heart as he neared her chamber door. He knocked lightly on the door. "My lady, it is I," said he softly.

After a few seconds of silence the oak door opened. Through the opening stood Catherine holding a candle in her white nightgown. "My Prince, it is almost time," said she with a concern look on her face.

"That is why I am here. I would not ask my lady but Evan is no longer here and I am afraid I can not do this alone," replied the troubled Prince, who could do nothing but worry about the beast that was to wake soon.

Catherine stepped out of her dark chamber and walked towards him. The candlelight illuminated the dim hallway and brightened her jade eyes as she gazed into his. "I am truly sorry, my Prince. Tell me what it is you need."

"Follow me, my lady," replied the Prince in urgency.

"Lead the way," answered Catherine without a seconds hesitation and placed her smaller hand in his.

"Promise me," added Prince Vincent. "Promise me that you will not leave me, too."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at him. The gash on his cheek had stopped bleeding but the wound was far deeper than the eye could see. "I will never leave you, my Prince," said Catherine and gently drew her finger over the cut on his cheek.

"Promise?" Asked he with weary eyes that were full of sadness.

"I promise," answered Catherine. "Is that all?"

"We must hurry," said he and held her hand tightly as he lead her through the halls that all looked similar. His chamber was far from hers. It was located at the rear tower and away from all prying eyes and ears. He let go of her hand and searched for the key in his trousers.

"Where are we?"

"My chamber," Prince Vincent answered while unlocking the door and opening it. "We do not have much time," he said hurriedly as he pulled her inside and locked the door behind them.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Catherine asked nervously.

Prince Vincent pulled open crimson curtains revealing chains bolted on a metal pole protruding from the floor. "You must lock the shackles and make sure it is secure. Whatever happens do not let me leave my chamber," said he and turned to her with a look of desperation on his face Catherine was his only hope. "Here," he continued as he placed the key to his chamber door in her hand. "Do not forget to lock the door when you leave. Return after sunrise and no sooner."

Catherine felt ill at ease while looking at the chains and the look in his sorrowful eyes made her more reluctant. "I am afraid that I can not do what you ask of me."

"You must, my lady. It is the only way to keep you from harm. I do not have much control when I am that beast."

"You did not hurt me last night and I do not believe that you will do so tonight," pleaded Catherine and returned the key to him.

"My lady, I beg of you," beseeched the desperate Prince, who fell to his knees. "I can not control this monster. Catherine, please," his resolve did not falter.

Catherine looked on helplessly and fought back the tears. "As you wish, your highness."

Prince Vincent slowly got up on his feet. "I need to remove my clothes. I have ruined one too many," his smile fell short as she looked at him with worry.

Catherine turned away from him and looked around the chamber with the help of her candlestick. There was not much, just a bed and a portrait of his family when he was still young and his mother alive and well. She remembered the Queen being loved and adored by many villagers. The day of her passing was a very somber and gloomy day all throughout the village especially in the castle. She had remembered the ill fated day as it was exactly a year after her Papa's death. "Do you miss her, your mother?" She asked as she looked at the painting.

"Everyday," answered Prince Vincent while folding his clothes and setting aside. With not much time let he stood in front of the chains.

Catherine turned to him with the candlelight illuminating her tear filled eyes. With deep regret she walked towards him. Though she had seen him naked earlier, he looked more vulnerable than before.

"Do not be sad for me, my lady," said the Prince.

"Prince Vincent," cried Catherine as tears rolled down her cheeks and embraced him, wrapping her trembling arms around him.

"There is not much time left. Wrap the chains around my wrist and leave. Lock the door and go to your chamber. Do not turn back," Prince Vincent spoke softly.

Catherine ignored his words and looked up to met his saddened eyes. "How can I leave you all alone? I promised to be by your side always and you want me to leave?"

"Tonight and every night, I do not want for you to see the monster. Please just do as I say," pleaded the Prince and bowed his head slowly until their foreheads touched. "Please Catherine," he whispered. "I do not wish to argue with you and we have not much time."

"Just this once," replied Catherine. "But not again."

"I can not promise you that."

"'Tis my choice," said Catherine sternly. Her resolve unwavering. She tilted her head until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

An echo rung throughout the castle. It was the sound of the bell being struck at the stroke of midnight. With trembling hands and deep regret in her heart she wrapped the shackles around his arm. The changes began abruptly while locking the cuffs.

"Leave," blurted out the Prince while he still had a bit of control but his body was quickly resembling of an animal. "You must go now and lock the door."

"I am not leaving you, my Prince."

"Please GO!" Prince Vincent yelled the last word as the beast began to take over him. The monster he feared was now staring down at Catherine. "Go!"

"No," replied Catherine, who remained steadfast with her decision not to leave him even while his glowing eyes glared down at her. "I will never leave you," she added but her voice was filled with worry. There was something different in his glowing eyes as she gazed into them.

"Catherine?" Asked the beast, who was surprisingly gentle though his size would make any man cower.

"Yes," answered Catherine and came closer.

The startled beast stepped back but was forced to stop when the chains could go no further. "I do not understand. Where is Evan?"

"Be still, my Prince," replied Catherine and without hesitation placed her hand on his arm. His fur was soft and warm against her palm.

"Why are you here?" Asked the beast and fell to his knees.

Catherine, now the same height as the beast, gently placed her palm on his cheek. "My Prince, do you not remember?"

"Only last night at the meadows. I saw the look of fear in your eyes," replied the beast.

"You were mistaken. I was shocked, nothing more. If you had stayed, I would have told you but you ran before I could say a word. I spent all night searching for you," said Catherine, who felt sorrow after seeing him so vulnerable. Her fingers gently brushed his fur over the wound.

"Where is Evan? Why is he not here?"

"He has gone away," replied Catherine.

"Have I hurt him?" Asked the beast sadly.

"You have done nothing wrong."

"Why are you here?"

"I promised to stay by your side always and I do not intend to break my promise," answered Catherine, who could not help the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"But I am nothing more than a beast."

"I do not see you as such, nor a monster."

"Do not leave me, too."

"Never, my Prince," replied Catherine.

The beast had a weary look in his eyes as it dimmed and turned brown. "Am tired."

Catherine did her best to quickly unlock the shackles with tears in her eyes and trembling hands. His exhausted body fell to the ground with a soft thud as she aided him with her much smaller physique and laid beside him on the cold floor.

The beast noticed her shivering and tucked her against his warm body. "Goodnight, Catherine, my beautiful Queen."

Catherine laid her head on his chest. "Sleep well, my Prince."

**BATB**

The wicked witch could not believe her eyes. Not only was Catherine not afraid of the beast that she created but Catherine remained by his side. Much to her surprise, the monster she concocted and hoped that no one would dare go near not only found a trustworthy friend but also a a lady, who could love him.

It was only a matter of time that her curse will be broken and her rage grew. No one was to ever love the beast, not now or ever. The wicked witch left her chamber and yelled for her seven huntsmen, who all came running to her.

Not one dared to disobey her and was always at her call. No matter what the wicked witch asked of them, they did so earnestly and with great pride.

**BATB**

Her eyes fluttered, open and close again. His eyes were the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. The Prince laid her down gently on her bed and pressed his lips on hers.

"Go back to sleep," whispered the Prince.

"'Tis not a dream?" Asked a sleepy Catherine.

"Afraid not, my lady. I must make haste and leave before they find me in your chamber. I shall be back for you no later than noon."

"I wish you to stay."

"As do I. Someday," replied the Prince and kissed her lips once more. "Thank you, my lady, for keeping your promise."

"Stay," she muttered.

The Prince could not say no and laid down on the bed. Catherine quickly fell back asleep with the Prince beside her and left before anyone in the castle woke.

**BATB**

All seven huntsman sat at the round table with the wicked witch, who was still filled with rage that only dark and gloomy clouds surrounded her kingdom. She wanted the beast to suffer the same misery and feel the same lonesome she felt in her heart. With her daughter gone there was none to fill the void and everyday was a reminder of her sadness.

"What do you wish us to do?" Asked one of the huntsman, who had a grumpy look on his face.

"Do as you must to rid of him and their kingdom. Perish them all if you must."

"Yes, your Majesty," answered all seven in unison.

"Show the Prince no mercy especially his beloved. She is to blame for all this. How dare she stay with that hideous beast?!" Yelled the wicked witch and slammed her fist against the table. "Make them both suffer, slowly and painfully."

They all nod. "Yes, your majesty."

"Leave now."

All seven huntsman stood up from their seat and left the room in a line. The leader took his place in the back and was the wisest of them all. They all went to him when they had ailments.

The wicked witch grinned as she took a bite of her apple. "Revenge shall be mine."


End file.
